Satisfy
Summary Satisfy is a virtual reality massively-multiplayer online game developed by the S.A Group, regulated by the supercomputer Morpheus. It has a player base of over 2 billion people. Satisfy's system is configured to allow users to discover and develop themselves. There is no such thing as a customer service center, and so Satisfy's 2 billion users had been developing the world by pioneering and exchanging information on their own. Players log on to the game through a capsule. A fee for Satisfy must be paid at regular intervals.Chapter 20 Satisfy is more colorful, thrilling and dramatic than any movie, so the main characters of Satisfy enjoyed more popularity than movie stars. Hundreds of channels were filled with Satisfy related programs are broadcast on TV, and due to their high ratings, Satisfy profession news channels were created. While Satisfy pursued realism, it is still a game so the barrier isn't set high in order to allow more people to enjoy it. This means that knowledge of certain subjects, such as blacksmithing, are much easier for normal players to understand. * There are currently over 120,000 classes in Satisfy. * The NPC's are so realistic players may find it hard to differentiate between players and NPC, and the only way to distinguish between them is through the colour of their name tag General Mechanics * Users under level 10 wouldn't experience a drop in experience even if they died, due to the beginner bonus. But there were no exceptions to a failed quest's penalty; * Items can be enhanced up to +10. The higher the enhancement number and item rating, the lower the probability of the enhancement succeeding. If the enhancement was successful, the enhancement value would be +1; however, if it failed, it would be -3; * A character is stunned after receiving 40% or more damage in a single attackChapter 7; * If a player dies twice within 24 hours, they cannot access the game again for 12 hours; * The game cannot be ended while a timed quest is underway (it can be forced, but players suffer a huge penalty); * Currency conversion: ** 1 gold is equivalent to 100 silverChapter 21 ** 1 silver is equivalent to an unknown amount of bronze, probably 100.Chapters 13 and 14 | Grid gets bronze as quest reward, but the conversion value is never mentioned. * Auction house sales commissionChapter 21: ** 8% for normal rated items ** 10% for rare rated items ** 15% for epic rated items ** __% for unique rated items ** __% for legendary rated items ** __% for myth rated items * When users, NPC's or monsters are killed, the fade into grey light. * Time in Satisfy is 3 times that spent outside the game (i.e. 1 hour in real life equals 3 hours in Satisfy)Chapters 42 and 46 | Note, initially it was said that it was 4 times the time, but was later changed to 3 times. * The weight limit can be exceeded, but any excess slows down the movement speed by half of the percentage excess. For example, the weight limit exceeds 200%, so movement speed is reduced by 100%. This also increases the probability of receiving the 'weakened' state. Chapter 21 * Carriage transports can be used to travel faster and to cross dangerous areas without fighting. In the safe zone, the base fare for a carriage is set at five gold. In a monster-infested area, the price increases with the level of risk.Chapter 10 * Items can be stored in a warehouse in any community to clear the inventory. Each warehouse has a registration number and a password, can be summoned to any place by teleportation magic. Opening the warehouse costs 30 silver and placing an item costs 10 silver. Chapter 22 Other Mechanics Race Unlike normal games where different species could be chosen when creating a character, there was no such option in Satisfy. Players could only change to a non-human species through performing a hidden quest. It was a quest similar to the quest that gave Grid a chance to become a half-god.Chapter 1034 Facts * 1 gold is worth 1,200 wonChapter 21 Category:Overgeared